Wearing finger bands, such as rings, has been a common practice by a great number of people. Nowadays, both men and women wear engagement rings, wedding rings, anniversary bands, and other bands and rings that serve aesthetic, ceremonial, and commemorating purposes. Such jewelry and accessories have become an indispensable part of many people's lives, serving as symbols for love and commitment.
However, wearing rings or bands on the fingers may become problematic in certain occasions. For example, in an industrial setting where there are many articulating structures such as crooks, claws, and hamuli, there is an enhanced possibility of injury if the tactical finger band is caught by any of the articulating parts. In addition, the problem becomes even more acute when the wearer is on a military mission or in a police operation, the finger bands may be caught up by protruding structures such as tree branches, fences ledges, or firearm parts. Such accidents may prove to be dangerous, even deadly, to the wearers of the finger bands.
In the military and law enforcement settings, wearing a finger band may cause another problem. In particular, since most of the bands are made from shiny materials such as gold and platinum, it is a strategic disadvantage to wear the bands because a reflection or deflection of light may expose the location of the wearer. This problem, similar to the possibility of injury indicated above, arises very frequently though the likelihood of actual occurrence for exposure and injury is relatively small.
One seemingly simple solution for all these problems is to take the bands off before any work engagement, military mission, or police or firefighting operation. However, such an approach is problematic because (1) many people are hesitant to take their bands off because the bands are symbols of love and commitment, (2) taking the bands off, especially frequently, may results in loss or damages, and (3) it is easy to forget to take the band off. Another approach, which is widely practiced in the military, is to cover the band with black electrical tapes before operations. However, this approach is likely to leave a great deal of tape residues on the bands, making the bands ugly and hard to clean.
The current invention addresses all these issues in a simple but comprehensive manner.